1. Field of the Art
The invention relates in the first instance to a mast for a sailboard.
2. Background of the Art
In the course of sailing with a sailboard, high peak stresses are exerted on the board by the bottom end of the mast during heavy weather. Extremely high stresses occur in particular in competition sailboarding. They can lead to damage to the board. It is known to provide an elastic element between mast and board. The elastic element has little effect on absorbing the up and down movement of the mast. The mast remains moving and, through the elastic deformation of the element, the amplitude of the mast movement in a direction perpendicular to the board will even be greater than the amplitude of the board movement in the same direction. The often jerking, turbulent movement of the mast also has an adverse effect on the joints of the sailboard.